Miracle
by RaeTheISTJ
Summary: Harry Potter/Mejibray (J-rock) AU crossover. Half-blood student Burraku Kiseki is a student in Wizarding Japan that is stuck in a civil war, in order to survive she needs to put her own prejudice aside in order to live and help save her country from a Pureblood war of it's own. Eventual Meto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes**:

_Burraku Kiseki _- means Black Miracle.

_Akai yoake or Ankoku kyō, Akai yoake_ - Red Dawn or The Dark Lord, Red Dawn.

_Fōkasuringu _- means Focus Rings, the Japanese version of wands.

_Herusukea House _- means The Healing House, Kiseki's house.

_Kōkyō sābisu_ _House_ - means The Public Service House, Tsuzuku, Koichi, Mia and Meto's House.

_Keisatsukan_ _House_ - means The Law House

_Seifu_ _House_ - means The Politics House.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The Fear<strong>

Pain, that was all I felt as I regained conciousness. It was like pins and needles all over your body, but it quickly faded to a dull throb that seemed to rattle even my bones. My body shook as I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings, the hospital wing was clean and there was a faint scent of lemons that seemed to pour off the off-white walls. Some beds were filled, others not.

There were others in the beds, mostly from Tsuzuku's little group of friends. Tsuzuku is a student, older than me, that has a knack for getting into trouble and rumour has it that he was prophetised to defeat the Dark Lord that had sprang up in Japan, Akai yoake or Ankoku kyō, Akai yoake.

Ever since news had reached Japan that the Dark Lord Voldemort of England had been defeated, the dark sector of Japan's wizards had decided to take advantage of the damaged relationship between Wizarding Britain and Japan and start an uprise of Pureblood Japanese wizards against the muggleborn population, studying Voldemort's successes and downfalls to win where he had not.

That was until a Seer from the north of Japan predicted that Tsuzuku would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord, although the Aurors of Japan had more power and flexibility than the British, it's still a gruelling civil war that left it's mark on everyone.

Case in point would be when the students were attacked when they attempted to leave for the spring break, they, including myself, were attacked by the Dark wizard terrorists. They were mostly hit with Cruciatus curse and some other painful but not life threatening curses, they were playing with us and sending a message; "Not even your children are safe!"

It was working.

I'm scared, no, terrified. There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and the school couldn't stay under seige for long. There's food and water that needs to be shared and there's not enough teachers to defend every single student, older students would need to step up and protect them, but they're practically lambs for the slaughter-

"There has to be something we can do!" Mia, one of Tsuzuku's friends, hissed in anger and he rose to his feet, pacing. It was so unlike the Mia you normally see in classes, normally he keeps his calm and uses his natural born charisma to flirt with women and to have sex with them or to get whatever he wants.

This was a side of my fellow student that I had never seen before today, Mia had been one of the first to fight the terrorists until it had been revealed that his opponent was a woman, and then he was practically a sitting duck due to his soft spot for them. He had been easily defeated and I remembered how his face had twisted in frustrated humiliation, wanting to save his friends but unable to go against his moral code to do so. I had saved him by sending a bird summoning charm at the masked woman and gave Mia a chance to escape, only to be put under the Cruciatus curse in response for daring to put up a fight.

"Burraku-san and so many others could have died!" Mia continued to vent.

"They were playing with us, Mia-san," Koichi pointed out, he had been bullied almost constantly by his peers for charming his hair a soft pink until he befriended Tsuzuku and Mia who had aggressively defended him, if what the rumour mill had said was true.

"Exactly!" Mia exclaimed, there were tears in his mismatched eyes. Contacts from the muggle world that Meto had introduced him to, from the look of it. "What happened if they decided that we were all better off dead?!"

There was a deep silence, the others obviously hadn't noticed that I was awake.

Meto had curled up on the end of Koichi's bed, the left side of his face was swollen with bruises and his lip was split, his once turqoise hair was wet and matted with mud, his large black eyes remained on the pacing Mia, his face stoic. Meto had always been a man of few words, and even in a crisis that hadn't seemed to change. His dark uniform was filthy, although patches of the original colour of his hakama could be seen between the mud. The bright blue made his skin seem so pale and fragile.

Koichi wasn't much better off, although he seemed to have charmed away the dirt, he still looked like had hadn't slept for weeks and his face and delicate looking neck were heavily bruised. His black and blue hakama was spotless and dwarfed his thin frame easily. His green eyes looked tired, exhausted even from the day's events.

Tsuzuku had no injuries from what I could see, his face revealed the scars the terrorists had left on him, he looked like he had lost all hope and was barely clinging onto reality. His pale blue eyes were misty with unshed tears and his dark hair was lank and lifless. His blue and black hakama was hidden under the hospital blankets.

All four looked absolutely miserable, I scowled down at my hands. Something had to be done, but what? I tried to think back at what Potter-san had done, he had taught other students extra defense spells to give them an edge, if that toilet rag newspaper the Daily Prophet was to be believed, he had also taken time to learn about the enemy whilst on the run and learned the dark lord's weaknesses.

The chance of our Dark Lord being immortal was unlikely, but I couldn't rule out the posibility. I needed information and time to learn powerful shield charms, I wanted to be a healer and I would certainly live longer if I knew how. Potions and transfiguration were my top sujbects and I needed those the most to become a healer, I would need to focus on that.

I needed to make the most of my time here to build up my skills, I have no idea how long I would be stuck here and I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. I needed healing spells, to practice my transfiguration and potions whilst there was still time left and to gather a small bag of belongings ready for when I would eventually have to flee.

Nodding silently to myself, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rose to my feet, or rather, I tried. I barely had time I let out a yelp of pain before I crashed to the floor, my legs shaking from pain. Right, damaged nerves. How on earth did I forget that?

"Burraku-san!" Mia called out and soon he was helping me back into bed, his eyes were wide and filled with guilt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mia-san," I replied, waving away his worries. He seemed unsure whether to be offended that I referred to him in such a familiar manner or to be reassured that I was my usual blunt self. Not many people here knew how to deal with me, I act more like a man than a woman from what my peers have often said. Although I suppose most women would be that way if they were raised by their father. "My nerves are still all messed up thanks to those bastards, I'll be fine once I can get a pain relief potion."

Mia eyed me uncertainly.

"You worry too much," I pointed out to him. "I'm stronger than I look."

"That's not really the point Burraku-san," Koichi called out, and when I turned to look at him, he seemed very amused with the whole situation. "Mia likes to be the ladies' knight in shining armour."

Mia blushed. "I do not!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Well it's too bad for him that I'm not much of a lady." Meto snorted and even Tsuzuku's lips twitched into a vague impression of a smile. "Besides, I hate sitting around in bed when there's so much that needs to be done."

I fiddled with the focus ring on my middle right finger, unlike Britain and most of Europe, the Japanese use rings to focus our magic, similarly built to wands but far more flexible although they are more likely to break than a wand. Mine had swirls carved into the rowan wood, it had mermaid scales as a core - perfect for fluid casting and healing charms, according to the crafter.

The boys withdrew into their misery, although Meto kept his large, dark eyes on me. His eyes could be incredibly creepy if you weren't used to them, however I was used to them due to being in the same year as him and sharing more than one class with him, despite how we never spoke much beyond school projects.

I took my time standing this time around, instead of rushing, it was agony but I pushed myself through it. I just hoped that no-one could see how much my legs were shaking under my uniform, a yellow and black kimono. Traditional school uniforms suck ass, major ass.

My feet were bare as I took slow, delicate steps. All the boys had their eyes on me, ready to leap up incase I fell again. I grit my teeth and straightened out my shoulders and back - I refused to show weakness, I had no time to be weak or a cry baby.

"I'm going to the library to look up some healing spells, please let Healer Kasumi know where I've gone if she asks after me," I request politely as I make my way to the door, I wave behind me as I open the door. "Later boys."

* * *

><p>I could have asked the boys to join me, but I didn't. I hated relying on others, it left you open to betrayal and that was the last thing I needed right now. They were few people I could rely on in the wizarding world and there were even less that I could trust, I learned from a young age to rely on myself and I learned not long after that only family could be trusted.<p>

I learned that the hard way.

I bit my lip hard as I stopped in the corridor to lean against the wall and rest, my breathing was ragged, and sweat dripped from my forehead as I resisted the urge to squeal in pain and to stop. I could stop once I was in the library and had all the books I needed to study from, I would stop and relax in one of the chairs, read and learn all I would need to protect myself as well as the younger years.

"Burraku-san?" I yelped and fell to my knees when someone suddenly spoke up beside me and I whimpered when I jarred my knees and the sore nerves under my pale skin. "Burraku-san!" The thin arms of Tsuzku helped me to my feet, his pale blue eyes observed me intently as he checked my face.

I blushed and resisted the urge to look away, I've never had a man so close to me before or take such an interest in me before. "Why are you following me?" I demand impulsively and mentally face palmed as Tsuzuku flinched away from me in surprise. "You've never taken much of an interest in me before, so why now?"

Tsuzuku fiddled with his hands for a moment before he looked up at me. "I need to get away for a while... and I promised Mia to keep an eye on you."

I didn't bother asking why Mia was so interested in me, guilt did strange things to the mind after all, I merely nodded and motioned for him to follow me as I carried on the agonising walk to the library. He kept close to me, so close that I could almost feel the heat of his skinny hands touching mine and I noticed him glancing at me from the corner of my eyes as he slowed his walk to stay by my side.

It was sweet, but incredibly annoying. I'm not some sort of delicate looking doll that everyone else assumed I was!

Being the quiet student I am, people assumed that I was shy and with my large eyes, straight but petite nose and soft looking lips along with a slender figure, others assumed that I was delicate and looked like a doll. I hated being called that, dolls are associated with weak and broken people, and I'm not either of them.

We finally made it into the library but I didn't bother to try and break the awkward silence, I like the quiet. The librarian wasn't arround but it didn't bother me, I searched up as many books as I could find on healing charms and sat down to read. Tsuzuku sat beside me on the sofa but didn't try to draw me into conversation, he would glance at me every now and then but didn't try to break the comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long we spent there, sitting quietly in the library but eventually the herbology professor, Matsumoto-sensei, found us and escorted us back to the great hall where all the other students were seated and eating their lunch and talking in whispers. The hall was silent as Tsuzuku and I entered with Matsumoto-sensei but soon enough the whispers started up again in full force.<p>

I muttered a "Ja ne" to the older student and left for my table, I happily grabbed a bowl of ramen and ate alongside my peers. I ignored the people pointing and staring at me as I sat at my house table, all of them wore a yellow and black hakama or kimono like me.

Much like our British rival we were sorted into houses, although not until our fourth year where we would be sorted into a house that would help us get into the career we wanted, everyone below fourth year would wear orange and be split into two groups based on their gender to learn and get a taste for magic and the opportunities around them before deciding what kind of career they want, and with that decision, what house they would be sorted into.

There's my house, the _Herusukea_ House, which focused on healing and potions to save the lives of the people around you, kind of like the doctors and medical researchers of the magical world. We all wore yellow and were considered cowardly and even pushovers despite being kind.

Then there's the _Kōkyō sābisu_ House which focuses on serving the public such as working in shops, muscisians, and reporters. They were more or less the muscisans, media and retail of the magical world. They wear blue, they're considered air heads and weirdos a lot of the time.

There's the _Keisatsukan_ House which focus on the law of the magical community, they are like the lawyers and policemen of the magical world. They wear red, they're often considered snotty and can come across as bullies or self-righteous.

And finally there's the _Seifu_ house which focuses on politics (mostly filled with purebloods), they are the ministry workers and policiticans of the magical community. They wear green and are often seen as slimy, back-stabbing liars and prejudice.

I like my house, they leave me alone because they're too nice and easily scared to approach me when I want to be left alone. I was adding some black pepper to my ramen when someone slide into the seat beside me that most avoid like the plague, I finish chewing and reluctantly place my bowl back on the table as I take a look at the people sat around me. Tsuzuku and his friends ignored the stares of the others like they always do as they sit around me, as if trying to cut me off from the rest of the school.

"Ohayo, Burraku-san," Koichi greets me as he sits on my left, Mia sits at my right with Meto beside him and Tsuzuku sits beside the pink haired boy. My surprise must have shown on my face because Koichi chuckled nervously. "We just wanted to make sure you're alright, you were one of the worst off, you know..."

He trailed off, unsure with what to say.

I never made a habit of lying so I shrug and say, "I will be, there's no potions that the school has that can do much to help, I just need to wait for the tremours to go." My eyes narrowed in on the pink haired man mercilessly. "None of you have ever taken an interest in me before, so why now?"

"Why did you save me?" Mia countered, his face remained serious even after I shrugged, unsure myself why I saved him. "We're doing this for the same reason you saved me, because it's the right thing to do."

There's no way anyone could be that idealistic... surely? However, none of them seemed to be lying, so in my shock I chuckled and said. "Well, if you plan on being my minders, at least call me Kiseki-san, Burraku-san is my father." Mia smiled at me, along with the other boys, although Meto ducked his head down every single time I ever so much as glanced at him - what a strange guy.

"Sure thing, Kiseki-san," Koichi happily agreed.

I blushed as my eyes caught Tsuzuku's and I hurriedly turned back to my ramen and just let the conversation wash over me, my lonely end of the table had been taken up by the _Kōkyō sābisu_ boys. I glanced over at the senseis' table, none of them seemed to mind the boys joining me at my table, but I suppose in the grand scheme of things right now, it wasn't very important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes**:

_Burraku Kiseki _- means Black Miracle.

_Akai yoake or Ankoku kyō, Akai yoake_ - Red Dawn or The Dark Lord, Red Dawn.

_Fōkasuringu _- means Focus Rings, the Japanese version of wands.

_Herusukea House _- means The Healing House, Kiseki's house.

_Kōkyō sābisu_ _House_ - means The Public Service House, Tsuzuku, Koichi, Mia and Meto's House.

_Keisatsukan_ _House_ - means The Law House

_Seifu_ _House_ - means The Politics House.

I'm so sorry for such a short chapter, it felt unfinished but I wasn't sure what else to add :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - The Aftermath<strong>

Dinner had gone well and after the boys shared a look and a grin, they left Meto behind to 'escort' me back to my dorm to make sure I wouldn't be targeted by any of the bigoted pureblood students. Why they decided Meto of all people should escort me, I wasn't sure but I didn't mind too much - he was quiet and allowed me to lose myself in my thoughts without interruption. We walked in silence down the nearly empty halls in peace.

The floors were a dark, shiny wood, cherry wood if I believe, and the walls are decorated with moving paintings of majestic sceneries (my favourite is the one on the third floor with the oceanic scene with dolphins playing in the surf and seagulls riding the breeze) and portraits of previous, successful students of the school, each of which held up by a modest, plain wooden frame with the details of their birth, death and speciality craved into the frame.

Meto kept close and slowed his pace to keep in line with me during our little journey, I could see the concern in his eyes when my legs shook and when I needed to take a break to rest my exhausted body. I hated being so weak and I was terrified that he might mention my bout of weakness in front of Tsuzuku.

I blushed at the thought of the tall, thin, black-haired _Kōkyō sābisu_ student, I've had a crush on him for a while now and it was both a delicious heaven and an agonising hell. I'm very aware that I would never be his type, the only girls I've ever seen him interested in were the more feminine girls who wore lots of perfume, make up and dresses (not just the school uniform) and I... well, I didn't. I liked to wear either gender-neutral or masculine clothing, that is what I'm most comfortable in. I'm nothing like the girls who usually catch his eye and it's torture, knowing that I'd never have a chance with the guy I like is hell, he's not the first I've felt this way about and he won't be the last but it hurts you never get used to the pain no matter how often or how long it lasts.

When I do finally make it to the portrait that guards my House's common room, I stop and finally turn to look at Meto properly, who is still worried. He shows his worry in his eyes, his eyes betray the stoic mask he tries to keep up and I feel both relaxed and annoyed by being able to pick up what he felt so easily.

I'm a proud woman, I don't like people worrying over me or pitying me.

"Thank you Meto-san, I will be fine on my own from here." I inform him with a small patient smile, which he nodded jerkily at as he eyed me with that odd look in his eye again. "You should get back to your friends, I'm sure they're worried about you."

I wait until he's far enough away before I whisper the password to the portrait of the panicked nurses, and it swings open to let me in without a word. There are a few people inside, mostly younger students who stay close together in tightly knit groups and eye the way out fearfully, as if afraid that _Akai yoake _ was going to charge in any second and rip their throats out.

I clenched my fists as I made my way upstairs, I felt so weak and helpless.

I hated that feeling.

* * *

><p>Meto was on cloud nine. A grin spread across his lips as he made his way to the Great Hall, where his friends were waiting, his body felt light and that he could conquer the world in his happiness! He had just walked the girl he liked back to her dorm, it had been like the end of a date! Sure, it had been awkward because Kiseki likes the quiet and was too lost in her thoughts to notice how he was too shy to start a conversation but it was a great start!<p>

For a long time now, Kiseki had caught his eye. She wasn't the most social or open person in the world but she was very courageous, defended others and was independant and strong. She didn't need anyone to save her and he loved that about her, he also loved how she didn't judge him for the way he or his friends dressed, she treated him exactly the same way as anyone else and he loved that.

He also loved her stormy green eyes, so exotic and real and terrifying and... painful.

It was easy to see by looking into her eyes that she was in some sort of pain, but what? However, unlike usual, this evening her eyes had been filled with anger and frustration although at who he wasn't certain but he liked that more than the pain that was normally in her eyes. Seeing her so vulnerable had damn near broken his heart, despite how she kept getting back up and tried to continue on as normal.

Was she in denial about what happened? It seemed like it.

He didn't even realise that he was back in the Great Hall until he felt Mia's arm around his shoulders as he asked him how it went, his face was split into a grin, much like Koichi's whilst Tsuzuku was smiling. The dark haired teen had never been much for extravagent gestures of positive emotion, and now more than ever it seemed obvious and Meto scowled when he noticed some students pointing and whispering about his friend.

"It went... well," Meto replied to Mia's question as he sat with his friends back at their House table, where they had run to in hope of getting Meto to be able to spend time with Kiseki. "She didn't talk at all and I was too... shy... to start a conversation." He added with a depressed frown, his previous good mood forgotten.

"At least she didn't hex you," Koichi pointed out, ever the optimist.

"I think she's in denial," the muggleborn teen blurted out accidentally, his eyes were wide as he realised what he said, but he knew that there was no point in trying to hold back now, especially now that he had Tsuzuku's attention. The prophetised one was, oddly enough, the most curious of them all and would hound him for details until he caved anyway. "She just tried acting like nothing was wrong, she glared at anyone else that tried to help her... and at me if I started to feel sorry for her."

In all honesty, Meto wasn't sure how to react, he knew his crush was stubborn and proud but not to this extent. What on earth did he have to do to get her to open up to him, trust him and let him help her?

"She is a proud woman," Mia said quietly, and Meto nodded in agreement.

"She's also very independant," Tsuzuku agreed and he hesitated before adding. "When I left the hospital earlier, I stayed close and kept an eye on her and she was adament on getting her hands on as many healing texts as she could to prepare herself for another attack."

Meto felt sick at the thought of her being stuck in the fighting.

"She's not the only one thinking that way," Tsuzuku pointed out quietly. "After what happened today, sooner or later, the other students will start thinking like her."

They sat in silence as they mulled over this new development, Meto had already thought about getting in some extra practice with his spells after he was defeated so easily by the terrorists earlier today, and now he wanted to practice more than ever to keep Kiseki safe.

"Didn't Potter-san create a group to learn how to fight?" Koichi piped up after a while. "I know their situation is different but... what if we did the same thing and bring our friends into the group? We could also invite Kiseki..?" He added, trailing off as he looked to Meto who was nodding along, silently agreeing with his pinked haired friend.

* * *

><p>I hadn't slept well last night, my mind refused to stop playing the incident over and over and it quickly turned into mightmares of my parents dying because no-one warned them about what had happened and how I died instead of surviving or how my friends died instead.<p>

No-one slept well, yesterday had given me a glimpse of what hell would look like.

**~Flaskback~ **

_At first it had been peaceful as I rode in a carriage with a few members of my House, I sat on my own in the corner and the only person I would bother talking to was a small man named Yoka who would annoy me into talking, as if he had made it his personal mission to get me to say more than a word or two._

_It was working. _

_Yoka wasn't actually a member of the __**Herusukea**__but the __**Keisatsukan**__ however after being friends with so many in my House, he had more or less become an honourary member and he was one of the few people I could ever consider calling a friend. _

_His dark eyes glitter as he asks me yet another question; "What are you doing during the break?" He glances at my muggle jeans and band shirt approvingly, despite being a member of the __**Keisatsukan**__ he asks more like a __**Kōkyō sābisu**__member, what with his looks, enjoyment of muggle culture and acceptance of different ideas unlike the other self-righteous and stuck-up members of his house._

_"I'll be spending some time with my family and try to complete as much homework as possible," I reply dryly and shut my book on magical herbs and fungi, the small young man won't let me concentrate. "And you?"_

_Before he could reply, there were several pops of apparition and screams, everyone in the carriage went silent and I wordlessly made my way to the carriage window to see what was going on. Wizards and witches in black and orange robes were firing at the carriages ahead of us, and I recognised my crush falling out of the one he and his friends resided in and he fell down the rocky slope._

_Then the spells were fired on us._

_The carriage tipped and people screamed and I yelped as people fell on me, I managed to blast the door off and pull out the other students with the assistance of Yoka but it didn't last long. I could hear yelling and screaming, people were getting hurt and I had to do something, I needed to help and get as many of the younger students as I could to safety. _

_"Yoka-san!" I called out to the short blond student, gaining his attention easily. "Get the others to safety, I'll look for any stragglers!"_

_I didn't wait around for a reply, I ran towards the chaos before I could give myself a chance to doubt myself and loose my nerve. This is what I was training to do, and I couldn't back down now just because I was scared. _

_After what felt like an agonising run over the slippery path (I tried not to think about WHAT had made the path so slippery on a dry, nice day like this), I ran into Mia, who was defending himself against a tall, strong woman with bright purple eyes. Her eyes literally sparkled with magic and she shreiked out spells, her . glowing with power as she flung spell after spell at him without tiring. Mia was barely holding his own, he was scratched up and dirty, and with his reputation it wasn't hard to figure out why he wasn't fighting back. _

_I never talked to the older student before, and I never really cared to but I couldn't leave my crush's friend to be beaten down, captured, tortured or even worse, killed, so I did the most possibly stupid thing in the world. I got involved in the fight._

_I sent a banishing charm at the woman, who went flying towards the edge of the path, and down the rocky hill, but she managed to halt her banishment and she cackled wildly at me, a new anger blasing in her sparkling eyes. Her nails had chiped and broken from grasping at the stone floor for leverage, blood dripped from the damaged nails and onto the floor, she didn't even notice._

_"Go," I ordered Mia. "Tsuzuku-san fell down the edge, he'll need your help." I was scared but I tried to put on a brave face, his eyes were wide and filled with guilt, he opened his mouth to speak but I pushed him down and out of the way as a spell was sent, rocketing towards us and over our heads. "Go! You'll only get in the way!"_

_The lilac haired teen paused as I dodged yet again, and he called out a simple; "Thank you!" Before he went running towards where his friend had disappeared. _

_"It's just you and me now, you little Mudblood bitch!" The robed witch hissed at me with the insane gleam in her eyes, and before I could dodge, she sent the unforgiveable torture curse at me. It struck well and true, and I screamed._

**Flackback end**

I slapped my cheek, the pain brought me out of my thoughts and I sighed as I left the dorm room and to venture into the bathroom to shower and change in peace. I changed into my uniform once I was done to be on the safe side, just in case lessons were set up again to distract the students from the world around them and to keep them from panicking.

I would welcome the distraction.


End file.
